Evangelio de hoy miércoles 26 de septiembre de 2018
Versículo de la Biblia sobre evangelio de hoy “Y les dijo: Id por todo el mundo y predicad el evangelio a toda criatura” (Marcos 16:15). ¿Saben por qué los cristianos difunden el Evangelio? Muchas personas han encontrado dicho fenómeno: La mayoría de los verdaderos creyentes en el Señor, luego de creer en Dios, divulgarán el evangelio, hacer su trabajo y establecer iglesias con su mayor confianza; incluso hay algunos que nunca se casan en toda su vida para difundir el evangelio; incluso algunos creyentes que tienen familias abandonan sus goces en familia, afecto conyugal y atención de sus hijos para difundir el evangelio. … Algunas personas piensan que estas conductas son incomprensibles y no saben por qué ellos creen en Dios tan fervientemente. Creer en Dios en casa no los interrumpe de hacer dinero o apoyar a su familia, y también pueden disfrutar la felicidad familiar con sus seres queridos y además pueden ingresar al cielo después de morir. ¿No es una elección perfecta? Al contrario, cuando divulgan el evangelio en todas partes, a menudo se enfrentan al ridículo y a la calumnia, e incluso sufrirán el arresto y persecución del PCCh artístico, deambulando y se vuelven incapaces de regresar a sus hogares. Entonces, ¿qué poder les incita a seguir el camino de la divulgación del evangelio? ¿Por qué los cristianos divulgan el evangelio? De hecho, la razón por la cual los cristianos divulgan persistentemente el evangelio bajo diversos entornos difíciles es principalmente porque han entendido la voluntad de Dios y saben sus misiones y deberes. Por tanto, todos los cristianos que verdaderamente crean en Dios y entiendan la voluntad de Dios pueden apartar su familia, matrimonios, juventud, los gozos de la carne por el evangelio de Dios. El versículo apunta, “Y les dijo: Id por todo el mundo y predicad el evangelio a toda criatura” (Marcos 16:15). “Y acercándose Jesús, les habló, diciendo: Toda autoridad me ha sido dada en el cielo y en la tierra. Id, pues, y haced discípulos de todas las naciones, bautizándolos en el nombre del Padre y del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo, enseñándoles a guardar todo lo que os he mandado; y he aquí, yo estoy con vosotros todos los días, hasta el fin del mundo” (Mateo 28:18-20). Desde estas palabras del Señor Jesús, podemos ver que el Señor Jesús intentaba dejar que sus discípulos y seguidores divulgaran Su evangelio a fin de que todas las naciones y todas las personas pudieran recibir Su redención. Cuando el Señor Jesús obró en Judea, Israel, sólo había un pequeño número de judíos que admitían que el Señor Jesús era Cristo. Y los discípulos no creían verdaderamente que el Señor Jesús era Cristo hasta que Él fuese resucitado tres días después de la crucifixión y luego se le apareció a Sus discípulos por 40 días. Como podemos imaginar, la mayoría de los judíos en ese momento no reconocían que el Señor Jesús era el Dios encarnado. Por tanto, luego que el Señor Jesús terminara la obra de redención, a fin de que más personas reciban Su redención, los discípulos y seguidores del Señor necesitan divulgar Su evangelio hasta el fin de la tierra, de modo que los Gentiles puedan recibir Su salvación. Por tanto, los discípulos de ese momento, luego de aceptar la comisión del Señor, divulgaron el evangelio del Señor a todas las tribus y naciones, incluso la mayoría de ellos fueron martirizados: Mateo fue desjarretado hasta la muerte; Santiago fue decapitado; Pedro fue crucificado boca abajo; Andrés fue clavado en la cruz en forma de “X” . … En este proceso, el evangelio del Señor se expandió rápidamente. Además, cuando los misioneros extranjeros evangelizaban en China, un anfitrión de ellos también fue martirizado. Bajo tales circunstancias, al menos los chinos escuchaban el evangelio del Señor Jesús. Así que, después de eso, los cristianos en China comenzaron a apresurarse a divulgar el evangelio. Obviamente, es el compromiso más correcto que los discípulos y profetas del pasado ofrecieran sus mentes y cuerpos, y que los cristianos de hoy día sacrifiquen todo por el evangelio. Justo como el Señor Jesús dijo, “… En verdad os digo: No hay nadie que haya dejado casa, o hermanos, o hermanas, o madre, o padre, o hijos o tierras por causa de mí y por causa del evangelio, que no reciba cien veces más ahora en este tiempo: casas, y hermanos, y hermanas, y madres, e hijos, y tierras junto con persecuciones; y en el siglo venidero, la vida eterna” (Marcos 10:29-30). Difundir el Evangelio es el Deber sagrado de los cristianos El difundir el evangelio es el mandamiento de Dios para nosotros y el deber sagrado otorgado por Dios. En primer lugar, es en bien de rescatar almas, y en otro, es para que nosotros acumulemos buenas acciones. Como la parábola dicha por el Señor Jesús en Mateo 25, diciendo que un hombre viajaría a un país lejano, y luego llamaba a sus siervos y les entregaba sus bienes de acuerdo a su capacidad: a uno le dio cinco talentos, a otro dos, y a otro uno. Los dos anteriores comerciaron con ellos e hicieron dinero. Luego que el amo regresó, los alabó como los buenos y fieles siervos, dejándoles gobernar sobre muchas cosas y compartir su alegría. Pero, en lo que respecta al sirviente que recibió un talento y cavó en la tierra para ocultar el dinero, su amo lo llamó como el malo y negligente siervo, echándole a las tinieblas de afuera (Vean Mateo 25:14-30). Aquí sabemos, Dios nos ha dado una orden a cada uno de nosotros. Aunque nuestros dones de Dios son diferentes, deberíamos intentar lo mejor para cooperar con Dios. Así como algunos hermanos y hermanas tienen el don de orar; algunos tienen el don de cantar; otros tienen el don del evangelismo. … Todos nosotros no debemos escatimar en esfuerzos para la obra del evangelio de Dios. Si tomamos la creencia en Dios como una clase de fe, teniendo sólo reuniones cuando estamos felices, orar a Dios cuando enfrentamos dificultades, ofrecer un poco cuando obtenemos la gracia de Dios pero no consagramos nuestra propia porción a la obra más importante del evangelio, entonces finalmente seremos abandonados por Dios, como aquel malo y negligente siervo que recibió un talento de su amo. Por tanto, divulgar el Evangelio es un asunto importante. En lo que concierne a aquellos que abandonan su juventud, carreras, padres, hijos e incluso son encarcelados y martirizados por la obra evangelista, aunque padezcan los malentendidos de muchas personas e incluso sean rechazados y condenados, aún así es innegable que sus esfuerzos y sacrificios son recordados por Dios y vale la pena emularlos. Ellos son los que muestran la mayor consideración de la voluntad de Dios. Por otra parte, Dios no está complacido en que simplemente disfrutemos Su gracia y bendiciones pero no nos importe Su voluntad. Espera que Sus creyentes puedan emerger para darlo todo por la obra evangelista. Una profecía del Apocalipsis dice, “Y vi volar en medio del cielo a otro ángel que tenía un evangelio eterno para anunciarlo a los que moran en la tierra, y a toda nación, tribu, lengua y pueblo, diciendo a gran voz: Temed a Dios y dadle gloria, porque la hora de su juicio ha llegado; adorad al que hizo el cielo y la tierra, el mar y las fuentes de las aguas” (Apocalipsis 14:6-7). Cuando el regreso del Señor Jesús, Él predicará el evangelio eterno al hombre en la tierra. Si aceptamos y luego divulgamos el evangelio a todas las naciones y a todas las personas, nos convertiremos en quienes le importa la voluntad de Dios y disfrutaremos sus bendiciones en el reino de Dios. Al final ciertamente ganaremos la más grande atención y protección de Dios cuando acabe el desastre, recompense al bueno y castigue al negligente. Versículo Bíblico ilustrado sobre evangelio de hoy Scripture quotations taken from LBLA. Copyright by The Lockman Foundation. Enlaces externos * Predicas Cristianas * Estudiar la Biblia